Separated
by Go-Colts
Summary: Sometimes, untold feelings have no consequences other times, the result is catastrophic. Here is a tale of when feelings go unnoticed and the inevitable consequences.
1. Default Chapter

A/N – Kim is not going to be an overpowered veteran martial artist who can somehow defeat cybernetic organisms and fire wielding genetic mutations. Not only that, but I'm afraid the laws of physics will also apply in this story (for the most part), so no impossible gravity defying moves.

****

Chapter 1

A moderate and cloudy spring afternoon saw a brown-eyed male with dirty blonde hair kayaking along a serene river, oblivious to the few people around him. Setting his paddle down on the front of his kayak, Ronald Stoppable laid back and just let the current guide him. '_Just go with the flow,'_ he thought to himself. His sore and tired muscles that came from a busy week of missions felt the relaxation they craved. However, it was his mind that was getting the most of this nature activity, feeling carefree and in a state of pure bliss for seemingly the first time in ages.

The missions had been getting more and more dangerous, especially now since the villains started to take him and Kim seriously. Not only that, but most of the villains had seemed to get deadlier, more focused and dangerous. In fact, Drakken and Shego would have surely won their last confrontation had it not been for Global Justice interfering just in time. Ron sighed, realizing just how close he had come to death.

Pushing the thoughts out of his head, Ron tried his best to relax again, entering a state of tranquillity. As he drifted peacefully along with the current, eyes closed, a splash of water caused him to sit up. As if on instinct, Ron assumed a defender's stance, expecting the worst. What he got was none other than Monique, laughing her ass off.

"Haha…Ron….ha…I didn't know…haha…that you…haha…kayaked," she finished, still unable to control her laughter. The incredulous image of Ron was quite awkward, wet blond hair dripping water on to his confused face and incredulous brown eyes. Realizing there was no present danger, Ron returned to his relaxed state, heart still pounding. After all, facing real near-death situations does tend to make people paranoid.

"Well, I…" Monique was still laughing, and Ron could tell she couldn't hear him. As she finally stopped, Ron continued with his answer. "I don't really kayak; actually, this is my first time, and I'm just here to rejuvenate my battered body and soul."

"Rejuvenate…big word. You know what it means?" Monique asked, jokingly. Ron chuckled.

"I heard my mom say it, and it really rolls off the tongue don't you think?"

"Well, I never expected you to say something like that. Rejuvenate, heh, from what? Staying awake in class?"

"Oh come on, I don't sleep _that_ much."

"Ron, you fall asleep so often that the teacher doesn't even bother to wake you anymore."

"Well, I deserve extra sleeping time for risking my life to make this world a better place."

"Really? What did you do this week?" Monique asked, now clearly interested.

"Hel-lo? Don't you watch the news? KP and I have stopped three small robberies and one blue psycho with his green sidekick from stealing priceless diamonds."

"Well, now that I think about it…I did see Kim a few times on the news, and she has mentioned something along those lines." Ron groaned, realizing that he had been left out of the story once again. _For once, maybe I should get the credit. After all, KP really can't pull off her missions without me._ Unfortunately, Ron was the only person who knew and believed that, appearing to be a bumbling klutz to everyone else. Some would even go as far as to say he was a hindrance, and the great Kim Possible would get a lot more done without him.

"Anyway, are you going to kayak or are you just going to sit there."

"Eh, the Ronmeister is just going to go with the flow this time. He's tired of grabbing life by the horns." Monique laughed at the last part.

"Suit yourself. I better go catch up with my family," said Monique, rowing quickly ahead.

Sighing to himself, Ron once again laid his head back to relax and…well, to just relax. He stared up at the sky, seeing the serene clouds drift across the blue sky. The cool breeze blew through his wet hair, helping him relax even more. Tall trees lined the long river on both sides, providing a smooth flow down a straight path. _I could just stay here forever_, he thought to himself.

****

The next day (Sunday)

Yawning, Ron awoke after a _very_ relaxing, dreamless night filled with nothing but peace. There were no nightmares of Drakken's relentless attack on him, nor of Shego's fiery hands scorching Kim's own hands upon contact. As he laid himself back down on the bed, reality struck him. He could only stave it off for so long. _These missions could kill me_, he realized. _Villains aren't kidding around with us anymore; they're going straight for the kill. What if next time we aren't so lucky?_ Sighing, he picked up the phone to call Kim.

"Hi, Mrs. Possible, is Kim there?"

"Oh, sorry, Ron. She left with Josh to go to the mall today."

"Already?" He heard a chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Ron, it's twelve o clock; it's not exactly 'early'."

"Oh, sorry, I just woke up and didn't realize the time," Ron said sheepishly. He had slept sixteen hours straight after coming home from his already relaxing kayaking trip.

"Well, I'll tell Kim you called."

"Thanks."

"No problem Ron. Byebye now." After calling Kim, Ron decided to head out to Bueno Nacho to get some food. Sixteen hours of starvation, even if it was during sleep, was not Ron Stoppable's style.

He arrived there and got his usual order, taking a booth alone to enjoy his favorite foods and mull over his thoughts. _Why is Kim dating Josh? Why can't I just be happy for her? Why is there always this nagging feeling whenever I see her with Josh?_ Sighing, he couldn't find an answer for any of these questions, realizing that the feelings in him weren't explainable ones. Pushing his troubles out of his mind, he resumed eating in peace. His head perked up at a very familiar voice.

"You're kidding," he head Kim say in a playful voice.

"Nope, I really liked _A Walk to Remember_," came the smooth reply. Ron looked around and saw Josh and Kim walking over, hand in hand, oblivious to him. Ron's stomach tightened at the two in such a warm embrace.

"Here's the table I always take," Kim said, still oblivious to Ron. "And, oh, hey Ron," she said, finally noticing his presence.

"Hey KP, your mom told me you went to the mall."

"Yea, but we got done with the shopping really quickly. There was a huge sale today, Ron. You should have gone and got some new clothes." Ron got an offended look on his face, which was Kim was oblivious to. He was starting to get a bad feeling about this day.

"I think my clothes are fine," Ron replied, with no hint of anger or indignation in his voice. He saw Josh slip an arm around Kim, causing his stomach to get a queasy feeling. Deciding it best to leave now before any awkwardness could begin, Ron wrapped up his food, stood up, and bid the couple goodbye. The lovers barely noticed, giving a slight wave before gazing into each other's eyes again. For some reason, Ron couldn't bear to see the two together. It pained him every time Josh laid a finger on Kim in a loving way; it just seemed so _wrong_ to him.

Walking away from his favorite restaurant, Ron looked down at his feet as he strode along the sidewalk.

"Watch it!" Ron yelled, as a figure ran into him, knocking him over.

"I'm sorry Stoppable-san," replied the figure. Ron instantly realized that voice: Yori. "Sensei tells me to give you message. He says he wants you to return to Japan to train with him. He says he wants to teach you a secret art, one that only a few in this world understand. As a wielder of the Lotus Blade, he believes it is right to pass on this secret to you." Ron only nodded, trying to take in everything that just happened. _Okay, so Yori comes all the way from Japan to deliver the message about Sensei wanting to teach me some lost, kick-ass art. Must be important. That doesn't sound so bad; in fact, it sounds great._ "Stoppable-san, Sensei says that this is a grueling art to learn, and takes years to understand and master. If it weren't for your mystical monkey power, you'd have to train for no less than twenty-seven years. However, you have been blessed, and it will only take you a mere three years to master. You will be able to stay at the school during the whole time free of charge." _Three years?_ Ron asked himself. _What about missions, and college…and Kim?_

"Yori, I'm flattered…but I don't think I'm ready to take this task on. I, I have to watch out for my best friend Kim on her, _our_ missions. There's that, and…" he trailed off, knowing that admitting the truth to Yori would be admitting it to himself.

"And what, Stoppable-san?"

"And I have to make sure Kim doesn't mess up her social life."

"Ah, a true friend, you are. Just know that Sensei says you can come at anytime. Here is a plane ticket for next Tuesday, should you change your mind. It was nice seeing you again Stoppable-san," said Yori, giving Ron a peck on the cheek before leaving. Ron slightly blushed before setting off again for his house.


	2. Love?

            A/N—Please review.

**Chapter 2**

Ron awoke to the obnoxious ringing of his alarm clock, jerking him awake.  It was another peaceful night, and Ron was reluctant to give it up.  _It's a good thing this is the last week of school_ he thought to himself.  Finally, after four harsh and tumultuous years of high school, he was finally going to graduate and start anew in college.  "And I'll get to sleep in for three months," he muttered to himself, still irritated at waking up early.

            He found the energy to make it to school and headed towards his locker.  Next to it, he saw Kim and Josh staring into each other's eyes, and once again Ron felt a queasy feeling in his stomach.  _This isn't right._

"Last week of school, Kimmie-cub," Josh said playfully.  "Then we'll be off to college…together."

            "Yea," Kim said dreamily.  "Things are going to be so perfect; we'll have all summer to get to know each other even better."

            Turning away from the duo, Ron headed in the opposite direction before they could spot him, not bothering to go to his locker anymore.  The only real friends he had in the entire world were Rufus and KP.  It saddened him deeply to see her involved with another person so deeply.  If he weren't so busy denying it, he would have realized that the aspect of the relationship that bothered him the most was the fact that the other person was a guy.

            For seniors, the last week of school was more of a formality than anything.  There really wasn't much academic work, and all of it was optional anyway for the graduating seniors.  Ron had managed, barely, to graduate from high school, but he pulled it off so that he could go to college with Kim.  Despite all the stress that everyone else was feeling about college and such, Ronald Stoppable felt relaxed and content.  Stopping at the door of his first period class, Ron smiled, thinking of all the good things to come.  _I'm going to college, going to get a new start, and I'll finally be able to spend more time with KP outside of missions during the summer_.  Little did he know that the peaceful dream of his would be shattered because when destiny calls, one must answer.

            Graduation Day 

            "…and when we walk out of this school, know that we, as well as the rest of the world, are better for it.  Don't look too far ahead because the future is too ambiguous and unpredictable to plan perfectly.  Take life in stride…" Ron yawned.  _Man, this is just so cliché.  It's just like every other valedictorian speech I've seen in movies._  The valedictorian went on, causing a silent groan to spread across the audience.  "…and understand that no dream is unreachable.  Class of 2006, when we walk out of these doors, we will face the real world."  The audience let out a collective sigh as the speech ended, causing a slight blush on the valedictorian's face.  Ron looked at Kim, sitting a few chairs down from, hoping to make eye contact.  Apparently, she had been as bored as he during the long and very cliché speech of the class valedictorian.  Finally, the principal started to read the names of the graduates, calling them up one by one to receive their diplomas.

            "Ansel, Tom," he started, reading the names in alphabetical order and handing out diplomas while shaking hands.  Ron felt a little nervous, knowing that this would be his last time in high school.

            "…Callahan, Derek…" A blond-haired student stood up and walked to receive his diploma, smiling brightly like all the others before him.

            "…Mankey, Josh…" There was a loud ovation for the quarterback as his name was called.  Ron felt a slight twinge of jealousy within him.

            "…Possible, Kim…" Another loud ovation greeted Kim, and this time Ron was at the head of it, cheering the loudest.

            "…Rockwaller, Bonnie…" This time, the ovation was deafening.  Though Bonnie may have been manipulative and conniving, she was still the most popular girl in school.

            "…Stoppable, Ronald…" The din instantly died down, leaving just respectable clapping as Ron got up to receive his diploma.  "GO RON!" he heard Kim yell, bringing a huge smile to his face.  With Kim by his side, everything was fine.

            "…Zimmerman, Tim."  The principal finished all the names.  "Congratulations, Class of 2006.  You are all high school graduates!" he said excitedly, and the place erupted in happy cheering, with everyone on their feet.  Ron made his way to find Kim and saw her with his and her parents together.

            "Ronald, you look so nice and sharp in that graduation gown," Mrs. Possible said to him.

            "Thanks, Mrs. P," Ron replied politely.

            "Well, Ronald, your mother and I couldn't be prouder," said his father, as his family embraced him in a warm hug.

            "Aw mom, dad, you're embarrassing me," Ron said jokingly.

            "That's our job son," his dad replied.  Everyone gave a hearty laugh, savoring the happiness and cheer going around.

            "So KP, you ready for college?"

            "Kind of nervous, but I'm all right otherwise.  I'm just glad you'll be there with me."

            "Yea, same here."  There moment of silence was interrupted by a smooth voice from behind Ron.

            "Hey Kim," Josh said.  All eyes turned to him as he sauntered over and put his arm around Kim.  A look of sadness passed over Ron's face for a split second.

            "Hey, Josh," Kim said happily.  "Ready to meet the real world?"

            "With you, I'm ready for anything."  Ron was dying on the inside.  _That's so cheesy_ he thought to himself.  The rest of graduation passed as planned, and everyone headed back to their respective homes.

**            Sunday Morning**

            _Knock!  Knock!_  "Coming!" yelled Mrs. Possible as she went to open the door.  "Oh hey Ron, I was hoping you'd show up today."

            "Thanks, is Kim here?"  Her face darkened a little.

            "No, she's out with Josh again.  In fact, that's what I wanted to talk to you about.  Come in and take a seat Ronald."  Ron silently obeyed, sitting on the couch confused.

            "Ron, how do you really feel about Kim?"  That question definitely took Ron by surprise.

"Well, she, she's my best friend."

            "I know that!" she said.  "Look deeper Ron, what do you _really_ feel for her?"

            "I, I don't know," he said softly.

            "Okay, let's go on to another question.  How do you feel when Josh touches Kim, puts an arm around her or holds her hand?  Answer me honestly Ronald," she said sternly.

            "I, I don't know.  I just get this queasy feeling in my stomach, and I feel…something.  I don't know what it is, maybe jealousy, but I can't say for sure."

            "And why would you be jealous of Josh?"

            "I, I've never thought too much about it.  I guess it's just because I feel like he's taking KP with me, stealing her time with me," Ron said sadly.

            "Are you sure that that's all it is…that it doesn't go deeper?"

            "I, I'm sorry Mrs. Possible.  I just don't know.  I've never asked myself any of these questions before.  I told myself that as long as Kim was happy, I should be happy for her."

            "Ron, I saw your face after Josh put his arm Kim yesterday.  I think you love her," Mrs. Possible said boldly.

            "W-w-what?" Ron exclaimed.

            "Just think about it Ronald; we won't press this issue any further.  Now tell me, do you… I dunno, get a bad vibe from Josh?"

            "Yes!" Ron exclaimed.  "I've always had one but I've never been able to put my finger on it.  There's just something _wrong_ with their relationship."

            "Yea, me too.  I just feel as if Josh is going to hurt her in some way."

            "Don't worry Mrs. P.  I'll be there for Kim."

            "I know, you always are," she whispered wistfully.  "If only it had been you two…" she muttered to herself.

            "W, what was that?" Ron asked.

            "Oh, nothing, thanks for your time.  And I'm begging you, _begging_ you to think this over.  You're one of the closest things Kim has."

            "No problem," Ron said, still stunned from Mrs. Possible's love statement.  He got up and walked out of the door and headed home, more perplexed than ever.


	3. Betrayal

A/N—PLEASE review. Sorry, but this story might get angsty. Oh wait, let me rephrase that. This story _will_ get angsty.

**Chapter 3**

**Sunday Morning**

_Love?__ Love?_ _Do I love KP?_ The word struck Ron over and over again. _Look deeper_ he heard Mrs. Possible's voice echo. As Ron looked deep into his soul, tearing down all the barriers he had used to shield himself from loving Kim, he saw the truth staring right at him. _When KP was disappearing, I went to the Amazons to save her life without hesitation._ His realization became stronger, more firm. _When KP was late for the talent show, I humiliated myself for her without hesitation_. The feeling of realization grew. _When KP finally started dating Josh, I felt as if I had lost a part of myself, yet never knowing why._ The walls to the truth were coming down rapidly. _I'd die for KP without a second thought._ There was nothing left to shield him from his feelings. _I…**love** KP_ he said to himself in realization.

He had to call Kim; he had to talk to her before it was too late, before she and Josh got any farther into their relationship. He had to show his feelings now, or he would risk losing her forever. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" came a feminine voice from the other end.

"Hi, Mrs. P, I thought about what you said. Can you please have Kim call me _immediately_ when she gets home?" Mrs. Possibly visibly smiled, knowing that Ron had discovered the truth.

"Of course Ronald," she said, and they both said their good byes and hung up. Now all that was left was the waiting game. He spent the rest of his day waiting by the phone, eagerly answering at every ring. None of them, however, contained the voice of Kimberly Anne Possible.

**Later**

Kim returned home at midnight that night, kissing Josh on the lips before heading inside. To her surprise, her mother was still up and waiting for her, though not with a mad look on her face.

"Honey, Ron called today." _Why was that so important?_ She thought to herself. _He either calls or comes over everyday._ "He wants you to call him back as soon as possible."

"Uh, sure thing mom," she said, still not grasping the whole situation. "I'll do it first thing tomorrow morning before I go out with Josh."

"_Again?"_ Kim was a little shocked at her mother's outburst.

"Yes, mom, I, I think he's _the one_." A pregnant silence pervaded the room.

"Kimmy, are, are you sure?" It was more of an _"Are you crazy?"_ statement than a real question. Kim, being more attuned in sensing undertones, was quite indignant at the statement.

"Yes, I'm almost completely sure in fact. Is there a _problem_?"

"No, I, I just don't want you to make any mistakes." This set off Kim even more.

"Mom, I'm an eighteen year old _hero_; I think I can decide who I love without consulting you." With that, she stormed off to her room, leaving a shocked and resigned Mrs. Possible at the table.

**Monday**

Kim woke up groggily, still tired from her date last night. She looked at the clock and realized she had ten minutes to get ready before Josh was coming to pick her up. Sprinting up, she jumped in the bathtub for a quick shower, applied lotion and makeup, put on a sundress, and ran out the door just in time. _Well, it's going to be another great day that I can spend with my favorite man in the whole entire world_ she said to herself.

__

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. P, I'm sorry to call again but is Kim still not back yet?" Mrs. Possible gathered her thoughts and realized what he was saying.

"Ronald, she hasn't called you yet?"

"Well, no."

"She came back at midnight last night and said she'd call you first thing in the morning."

"Well, she wouldn't happen to be at home would she?"

"I'm sorry, but she left again with _Josh_," said Mrs. Possible.

"Oh, well can you have her call me back when she gets home. I really don't mind the time; I really need to talk to her," said Ron in a disappointed tone. _He really has it for her_ Mrs. Possible thought to herself.

"Trust me, I will personally make sure she calls you today."

"Thanks, Mrs. P."

"No problem Ronald." They said their goodbyes, as Mrs. Possible thought to herself _I'm just glad you were able to discover your feelings before it was too late._

__

_Ring! Ring!_ A blond-haired boy jumped up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" came a masculine voice. "Yea, hold on. Dad, it's for you!" he yelled across the house.

_Ring! Ring!_ The brown-eyed boy ran to the phone in eager anticipation.

"Hello? No, sorry, we're not interested in new credit cards."

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"KIM. KIM! I'm so glad you called. I've missed you so much!" Kim rolled her eyes.

"Ron, I know, we haven't talked for two entire days." Ron smiled sheepishly.

"Well, it seemed longer."

"Well, I've been busy lately, you know, with…"

"Monkey?"

"Don't call him that," Kim said sternly. She had never taken this tone with Ron before about Josh.

"Jeez, sorry," said Ron, taken aback.

"So, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much KP. Just the usual," he said, deciding to reveal his feelings later in the conversation. They talked for about twenty minutes more, before Ron decided to get to the point.

"KP, why do you like Josh?" Surprised, Kim was speechless for a moment before answering.

"Well, I, I guess it's because he's sweet, kind, caring, loyal, and funny."

"Well, what sets him apart? Aren't I those things too?"

"Of course you are, Ron, but…we're friends." Ron felt his heart slowly breaking.

"But…"

"Ron, I have something to tell you." Ron prayed, prayed that what she had to say wouldn't shatter his world.

"Yea, I, I have something to say too. You, you first, though," he stuttered, still praying. He felt an extremely unsettling feeling in his stomach at the wait.

"You're my best friend, so between us…I think Josh is the…_the one._" There was a long silence as Ron felt his heart freeze. _No! No! This isn't real; it's just a big nightmare! No!_ He pinched himself, shuddering at the reality of it all.

"But…but why?" he muttered weakly.

"I, I'm not sure. It's just that…when I'm around him, I feel so safe and so protected…so loved." _No, I can't let this go through. I have to do something._

"Kim, how, why, that doesn't mean he's the one does it? You don't really know him, and…"

"Ron, not you too! You're just like my mother," she said angrily. "Why can't you just trust my judgment?"

"I, I just…don't think he's right for you. I don't know why, but I, I just don't think you're relationship is…_right_." Ron's small statement incensed Kim even further.

"That's it, Ronald Stoppable! I'm not going to have you lambasting our relationship! I thought you were my friend, but now I realize you're just a selfish jerk!" _Is this the thanks I get for trying to be a good friend? _ Ron asked himself.

"I'm just trying to keep you from making a mistake," Ron said quietly, his own righteous anger starting to make its way upwards along with his sadness.

"A mistake? A MISTAKE? Ron, you've _hated_ Josh ever since I met him, and I hoped you could be mature enough to get over that. I guess I was wrong. You just can't stand me hanging out with another person can you?" she asked madly. _Not with Josh, Kim. Not when I feel like it's so **wrong**._ "You just can't stand me not being there to watch over you every second of every day can you?!" Kim yelled. _Watch over me? What about all the times I watched over you? To make sure you were happy? To make sure you were **alive**?_ "WELL GUESS WHAT, THINGS CHANGE RONALD STOPPABLE, AND IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THAT THEN YOU'RE NOT A FRIEND WORTH HAVING." Something in Ron snapped then, but his unrelenting despair drowned out his ability to speak. "WHY DON'T YOU GET A LIFE INSTEAD OF ALWAYS TRYING TO LIVE IN MINE? WHY DON'T YOU GET SOME BALLS AND—"

Ron hung up the phone, sobbing quietly to himself. _How dare you KP? After all I've done for you, how dare you say those things to me?_ Bitterly, he fell back on the bed, hand hitting his nightstand sending a piece of paper onto the floor. Curious, he picked it up and saw it was a plane ticket. Stifling his emotions and wiping his eyes, he called out to his parents.

"Mom! Dad! We need to talk," he yelled, knowing that there was one place he could go to get away from all of this…all of this pain and…betrayal.


	4. Goodbye

A/N—For those of you who don't know, a _gi_ is a type of clothing that martial artists wear; at least that is what I believed they are called. Anyway, that's what Ron wears when his sensei trains him.

On a heavier note, I've tried reading _The Day It Changed_, and I must say that it is an _awful_ story presentation-wise. Thus, before I even release new chapters I am going to go back and correct my old ones by converting them to third person POV. At least that's the plan.

I'm not sure how often I will be updating now and then, but know that I'll be around on AIM at least. Remember, PLEASE review!

**Chapter 4**

"Passengers boarding flight 354, please report to aisle C1. This is the last call, passengers boarding flight 354 please report to aisle C1."

Ron Stoppable took his belongings to the designated area and waited in line behind the other boarding customers. Taking one last look at his Ronunicator, he broke it in half and threw it away along with the tracking device on his body. _I'm sorry KP, but I don't want any visitors._

"Stoppable-san!" chirped a voice from behind him.

"Yori, you're on the same flight as me?" She chuckled lightly.

"Of course. Sensei told me you'd be here."

"But, but how did he know?"

"I do not understand it myself, Stoppable-san, but let us not worry ourselves over this. It is your turn to board the plane," Yori said, causing Ron to turn around sheepishly. He handed over his ticket and boarded the plane with Yori by his side. They took their seats which were, predictably, side by side. Ron looked out the window in sadness, seeing the country, no, the world he would be leaving behind. He would, after all, be leaving behind Kim Possible.

"Is everything okay?" Ron gave Yori a sad look before returning his gaze to the outside world.

"I've lived here my whole life; I know every detail of Middleton, and I just feel so regretful."

"Regretful? Stoppable-san, it's not too late to get off this plane."

"No, my mind is set. There isn't much left here for me anyway," Ron said despondently. The ever empathetic Yori kept quiet after that, realizing that Ron needed time to mull over his thoughts.

_Flashback_

They said the Amazon was one of the most perilous places on earth for a reason; the sand traps, rapids, and unique species of organisms with unknown poisons didn't scare Ron however, not when his best friend was in trouble. _Have to make it back…pant…before Kim disappears._ The singular species of plant in his hand was the only one that could cure Kim from Drakken's newest contraption. He dodged another snake trying to bite him and jumped over another sand trap before making it back to his vehicle.

"KP, I'm back!" he yelled in a huff, seeing his best friend almost entirely blushed away. Quickly, he whipped out the plant and exposed it to Kim, breathing a sigh of relief as she started to come back into existence.

_End Flashback_

_She almost made all my sacrifices worthless when she decided to go out with Mankey_ Ron thought bitterly. _She could have at least thought about me and what I was risking for her._

_Flashback_

"R, R, Ron, it's Josh," Kim stammered, running behind Ron to keep out of view.

"Oh come on KP, he's not _that_ scary. I mean, I get bad vibes from Monkey too and—"

"Ron, shut up, he's coming!" she squeaked as her knees started wobbling. Josh Mankey, oblivious to all this teen drama, walked by without saying a word. "He's so cute…" Kim said dreamily as she started at him walk by. "I wonder if he has anyone to go to the dance with…"

"Why don't you just ask? It's not like it's an extremely formal dance; I mean, we went together last year," Ron said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yea, but it's _Josh…_" Sighing, Ron eventually convinced Kim to ask Josh despite his own problems with finding a date. As expected, Josh accepted, and the two went as a happy couple.

"KP, you're shaking," Ron said, trying to calm down his friend before the dance despite not having a date at all.

"I am…calm. I—JOSH!!" Kim yelled, knocking Ron into a closet as she ran past him to Josh. Yelling and kicking and screaming to no avail, Ron Stoppable missed the entire dance and spent the whole weekend inside a janitor's closet.

_End Flashback_

_Was I really that tolerant? That I allowed her to step all over me and ruin my dance just so hers could be better?_ _How could she not even think of me? Was I really that expendable?_ _Maybe leaving was the only way…_

Ron visibly shuddered as a wave of emotions swept through him. _Even despite all this, I loved her. I-I love, **loved**_ _her. Would anyone else have sacrificed the things I did just to see her smile? Would Monkey do what was best for her or for himself? Did she care?_

"Ladies and gentlemen, you may now use cell phones, and we will soon be showing you the first of the three movies that will be shown on this flight momentarily. Thank you for your patience." The flight attendant finished her announcement and went through the seats with refreshments. Naturally, Ron's face brightened visibly as he asked for as many bags of peanuts as he could get. Pushing his thoughts aside, Ron leaned back against his soft chair and waited for the movie to come on.

Night had fallen on the suburban town of Middleton as Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable were going over old photos and remnants of the items Ron left behind.

"He, he's really gone," Mrs. Stoppable said, looking at a now tear stained photo of a dirty blond-haired, brown-eyed eight-year old with his arm around his auburn-haired best friend.

"Honey, Ron's old enough to decide for himself; he's a responsible adult now, and we have to let him make his own decisions. The only thing we can do now is try to guide him." Tears did not spare Mr. Stoppable's eyes either, as they started flowing freely when he picked up Ron's old baseball mitt. "It seemed like yesterday when we played catch in the backyard," he said in a reminiscent voice.

"Kim must have really done something, to drive him to Japan, to drive him away from us," sobbed Mrs. Stoppable, intent on bringing out his reasons for leaving into the open.

"You know, I always thought those two would get married someday," Mr. Stoppable said sadly.

"He, he always thought the world of her," came the sobbing reply. "How could we have missed the signs? He was always so loyal and loving, _especially_ to Kim."

"It's a real shame she chose Joshua."

"God, how blind was she? Could she not see that Ronald loved her more than life itself? Or maybe she did see and tried to ignore it, to—" Mrs. Stoppable would have continued her now angry rant had her loving husband not cut in.

"We can't just pin the blame on Kimberly, honey, without knowing the whole story."

"Whole story?! Whole story?! Didn't you see Ronald's eyes when Kim and Josh held hands? Didn't you see the pain when she lied to him on Halloween to go to some party? Didn't you see how down he was when Kim decided to go with Josh to the Spirit Dance? Like Hell we can't blame her! RON'S GONE, AND—" Mrs. Stoppable broke off in tears as her husband put a caring arm around her.

"Shhh, honey, I miss him too." Husband and wife mourned the untimely departure of their beloved son in a tight embrace, silent sobs echoing all over the Stoppable household.

"Our flight will be landing momentarily. Please fasten your seatbelts and turn off all electronic devices." The plane landed smoothly, and the all passengers got off accordingly.

"Stoppable-san, I hope you're ready to climb," said Yori giggling, as Ron groaned.

Hours later, an out-of-breath Ron and a perky Yori ascended to the top of the mountain, signifying their return to the martial arts school.

"Greetings, Stoppable-san," a wise voice greeted him. Standing at the entrance of the school was none other than Sensei.

"Master Sensei," said Ron in a reverent tone, bowing.

"Come, we must start your training immediately," said the sensei, heading off towards the school with Ron trailing behind.

"So, this must be some bon-diggity impressive art, right?"

"This art, it's very unique. It is a very grueling procedure, and I hope you can take it Stoppable-san. If you manage to master this, you will be among the greatest fighters in the world."

"How strong are the…greatest…exactly?" Ron asked, still tagging behind his sensei.

"It is not something that I can explain to you; it is something you must witness for yourself."

"Well, I've seen some pretty strong villains fighting alongside my…" Ron drifted off, wondering what he should call Kim now. _Definitely not lover, or even friend. Acquaintance? No, that doesn't work; I've known her too long._ "My partner Kim Possible." Sensei chucked, still keeping his pace.

"I could sense much turmoil when you said that name; it is not good to fight with a heavy heart. This Kim Possible, yes, Hirotaka has told me about her. He says she has remarkable fighting skills for a girl not heavily trained in the arts, though her fighting is very flawed and sluggish."

"Flawed? But we've taken out world-class villains, there is no way she's—"

"Stoppable-san, I've seen you fight and I've heard Hirotaka's accounts of his adventures in America. I should tell you now that any villain you have defeated is clearly not world-class, as is witnessed by you standing here before me today. I do not mean to degrade your accomplishments, but I want you to shed all the egotism you may have built up from taking down these alleged world-class villains. The evil that I have witnessed would have consumed the both of you without much, if any resistance." Ron walked alongside his Sensei shocked and in disbelief.__

"But, but—"

"We shall resume this conversation later. Here is your room. Put on the white gi located inside, and we will begin our training now in my private quarters." Ron did as he was told, walking into his room and finding a gi on the mat. He surveyed the room and realized that there was no bed, and the only piece of furniture inside besides the mat was a small wooden table. _Well, goodbye technology. Is sensei right? Have Kim and I only been fighting some second-rate, egotistical villains this whole time?_ He finished putting on his gi and walked towards the sensei's personal training area. _What if she faces some really nasty villains?_ Ron couldn't help but feel a bit queasy. _You remember what she said. She doesn't want your help, so stop thinking about her and just move on. Whatever she gets herself into is her own damn fault for being so naïve and self-righteous._ Sighing, he opened the door and entered. He saw his master silently meditating in the middle of the room. Staying quiet, Ron just sat back and patiently watched as the minutes went by. Before he knew it, a full hour had passed and the sensei had still not budged. Losing his patience, Ron spoke up.

"Sensei, I—" He was cut off as his sensei raised a finger to silence him.

"Patience is a virtue Stoppable-san. The mantis must wait silently and without motion if he wants to ensnare his prey." Ron sat back silently, sitting still as the time passed. Four hours later, Sensei finally stopped his meditation and stood up. "Now for your next test: walk around this room three times in a clockwise direction at a constant pace," he said unexpectedly.

Standing back up, Ron started walking, tagging along the walls. _This is really silly._

"Clockwise, Stoppable-san," said Sensei, chuckling internally at his student's embarrassment. Setting off in the right direction this time, Ron paced around the room quietly, trying his best to keep a constant pace. After his third time around the room, he stopped. "Clear your mind young one. The harder you concentrate on the task the more erratic your movements will become." Ron tried again, this time trying his best to not think of the task before him. "You are still thinking too much. Clear your mind." He tried again, and again, and again, and again. Eleven hours later, Ron was starting to succumb to the desire for sleep, having gone nearly a full twenty-four hours without a real nap.

"Stoppable-san, imagine there are two people in a forest. One claims that they are in a desert, while the other one says they are in a mountain. Where are they really?" With his already tired brain, Ron was having extreme trouble figuring out the question as he walked on. _They're in a forest. Why do their opinions hold relevance?_ _Maybe they aren't in a forest, but then, a desert and a mountain are so different, and…_

"Congratulations, young one. You have completed the task, and we can begin training as soon as you wake up," said the Sensei with a chuckle as Ron collapsed on the ground already fast asleep. "The answer to the riddle is quite easy. They are where they believe they are. _The mind is the deepest reality, Stoppable-san. Remember that,_" said Sensei, allowing Ron to sleep in his quarters for the day.


	5. Truth

A/N—I am extremely sorry for the debacle known as Ron the Wannabe Pimp; I must have been on drugs or something when I wrote it but no matter.  _The Day it Changed_ gets choppier by the chapter, and I really have to find a way to change that.

FIRST DRAFT—means more errors than usual since I'm writing this at a late time.

"Sun Stone" is from Chrono Trigger, though I'm giving it different properties now.

Eh, some of this chapter may seem like _Gone_ by Sameo-AngelHeart, and I will assure you now that it is not intentional.  However, I will give him/her credit nonetheless to avoid plagiarism etc.

**Chapter 5**

**Three Months Later**

            "Four hundred ninety-eight, four hundred ninety-nine, five hundred."  Ron finished his last push-up with a huge sigh of relief.

            "Well, you seem to be progressing quite nicely young one.  Five hundred pushups in six minutes; your hard work along with your Mystical Monkey Powers seem to be pushing you along at an even faster rate than I had anticipated.  In fact, I believe it is time to begin your true training," said sensei, closing the door to his training quarters behind him.

            **Middleton****, Colorado**

_            Beep!  Beep!_  Surprised, Kim eagerly answered her Kimmunicator.

            "What's the sitch Wade?"

            "It's Shego and Drakken.  They've stolen a rare artifact, and this is big; Global Justice is all over it.  I'll beam you the location and get you a ride ASAP."

            "Thanks Wade; I've missed doing missions."

            "Sure thing Kim.  By the way, I can't get through to Ron, and his tracker's disappeared."

            "W, what?" Kim asked, surprised.  Before she could think more about it, a helicopter landed right outside her house.  Pushing her thoughts away, she sprinted out and jumped on.

            "Global Justice?  You're giving me a ride?"

            "We hate to say this, but we need your help.  Drakken's stolen a _very_ precious artifact that is said to have mystical properties," said Dr. Director sternly.

            "What is…this thing that's so priceless exactly?"

            "It's known as a Sun Stone.  It's existed since, well, there's no exact date, but we know it's been here for a _long_ time.  It is a one of a kind artifact which never stops glowing and gives off a mysterious aura.  However, despite it's name, it is actually a very fragile relic, and that's why we called you.  We need you to slip in and come out with it unscathed.  It's no more durable than a glass ball."

            "Piece of cake; Drakken's never been very competent anyway."

            "We will be in your debt if you succeed, as much as we don't like to admit it."

            "Hey, you can always pay me back with rides to my missions.  Now how long until we finally get there?"

            "Their hideout's right there," he replied, pointing to a secluded island with a piece of rock jutting out.

            "Cliché.  Cave in the middle of nowhere, so Shego and Drakken.  Just drop me off over the top."

            "Okay, here's a parachute.  Remember, you _cannot _let them get away with this.  This artifact is beyond priceless."  Without another word, Kim jumped out of the helicopter and opened her parachute, calmly drifting into Drakken's hideout without being noticed.  Sneaking around, she saw an extraordinarily dazzling stone in the middle of the room where Shego and Drakken were busy arguing.

            "So, what are we doing with a rock exactly?" asked Shego in her 'you-idiot' tone.

            "Shego!  This is the Sun Stone!  Legend has it that it emits an infinite amount of energy; imagine this stone coupled with my creations!"

            "Right, we'd be in another disaster, except this time it'd be even bigger because of this stupid rock."

            "Show some respect Shego!" whined Drakken.

            "Okay, listen, I don't know about you, but I have a feeling that Kim Possible and her dopey sidekick will show up at anytime now.  This time, I'm going in for the kill.  We're not holding back anymore Drakken.  Where is that fashion reject anyway?"

            "Right here, Shego," said Kim, jumping from her hiding spot and giving Shego a quick kick to the stomach.  Enraged, Shego gave Kim a hard punch in the gut, sending her to the ground in pain.  Dragging herself back up, Kim dodged a flurry of punches and kicks that seemed more focused than the usual Shego.  _Where are you Ron?  I need a distraction so I can get retrieve that stone._  Realizing that she would soon be toast if her fight with Shego kept up, Kim leapt to the side and, out of desperation, whipped out her grappling hook.  Praying that her aim would hold true again, she aimed at the Sun Stone and miraculously it gripped it.

            "SHEGO!  BREAK THAT ROPE BEFORE—" It was too late.  The rope had already begun to retract, dragging the stone with it.  Unfortunately, the fragile artifact was on an elevated surface, and it fell to the ground before anyone could react.  As the destruction of a single relic echoed across the room, all Hell broke loose.  Every Global Justice agent around the area dropped in, with Dr. Director at the head of them all.

            "Surrender you scum," she said viciously.  Before he knew what was happening, the ground beneath them began to shake and smoke started pouring up through the vents.

            "Ta-ta!" said Drakken, as the smoke dissipated, revealing the fact that Shego and Drakken had once again escaped.  Through it all, Kim was still staring at the Sun Stone, which was quickly losing its once never dying glow.  Soon, the light died out and it became another rock.

            "Come with us, Kim Possible.  We'll explain to you the terms of your resignation on the way back to your home," said Dr. Director coldly.  Silently obeying, Kim felt regret and a certain sadness and anger.  _Damn it Ron!  Where the Hell were you?  My biggest mission of all time, and you didn't even show up!  Our personal lives shouldn't interfere with our heroics._

            "Okay, Miss Possible, you have caused the destruction of an irreplaceable relic through your rashness.  We cannot risk you interfering in global affairs again.  From now on, all national and international business is off limits to you, lest you face persecution.  We do not have the power to close your website, and you still have the freedom to work for people in private affairs.  However, Shego and Drakken are no longer your business, and if you try to interfere we will arrest you."

            Stunned, Kim could only nod, realizing the weight of the destruction she had caused.  _Damn it Ron; you're in for it when I get home._  Seething, Kim continued to hold back her tears as she stared out the window.

            "Here's your stop.  Remember my warning, and I suggest you don't test it," reminded Dr. Director as the GJ helicopter flew off.  In a renewed frenzy, Kim ran to car and drove to Ron's house, harshly knocking on the door.  A middle-aged, blonde-haired man with glasses answered.

            "Well, it's been a long time since you last stopped by Kimberly."

            "Sorry, I guess I've just been busy and all this summer…with Josh and college and everything."  Despite her anger, she knew she had to be polite to Ron's parents since they had nothing to do with the debacle that had just occurred.  "Anyway, where's Ron?" she asked, her voice suddenly growing cold and angry.

            "He's gone," came the empty reply.

            "Wha, what do you mean _gone_?"  Kim clearly did not like where this going, as she felt all of her anger and regret overridden with worry.  "He, he didn't _leave_ us did he?"

            "I'm sorry."  Kim felt the world around her shatter.  _No!  Not Ron!  Wait, his missing Ronunicator.  His destroyed tracking device.  Oh my God…what have I done?_  Hot tears flowed down her cheeks, not from failure but from loss.

            "Did, did he leave a note?  Anything?  When, when did this happen?"

            "Why don't you come inside dear," said Mr. Stoppable, leading her inside the house seating her on the comfortable sofa.  He sat on the one across from her and gave her a sad look.  "This happened three months ago, a few days after graduation.  He never told us why, though he did leave enough clues for us to figure some of the story out ourselves.  We are pretty sure it was about you, Kimberly."  Hearing the last part of the statement, Kim sobbed even harder.  _No, I'm so sorry Ron.  Why, why'd you have to leave?_  "The night before he left, he told us that maybe it was time he took his own life into his hands."

            "You-you mean you knew?  And you didn't stop him?"

            "We couldn't have even if we'd tried.  He's an adult now, and we couldn't keep deciding for him.  Besides, we've never seen him so sure about anything else in his whole entire life before."

            "How could you?  He's your son!"

            "And he's mature enough to make his own decisions.  Wherever he is right now, he believes it is for the best.  Before he left, he told us that it was time for him to walk on his own and take his own life into his hands."  _Oh God, this was about our conversation, when I, I told him to…no, Ron, I'm so sorry._

            "I, I'm so sorry.  It's all my fault!  No wonder I wasn't invited to his funeral, and I never even stopped by to—"

            "Funeral?" Finally seeing where Kim got the idea that Ron was dead from, Mr. Stoppable gave a small chuckle.  "Kim, Ron's not dead.  He's just _gone_ from Middleton.  I'm really sorry if I misled you there."  Completely stunned, Kim just gave him a blank stare before she figured everything out.  _Oh, he just **left**.  He's not dead._  She gave a huge sigh of relief and dried her tears on her shirt.

            "Do, do you know where he went by any chance?"

            "Sorry, but I can't tell you that.  Anyway, I have to go back to work now."  Realizing the conversation was over, Kim got up and headed out the door with a myriad of thoughts on her mind.  _College is starting in a week, Global Justice is shutting me down from global missions, and Ron's gone.  Just great._ 

As Kim woke up the next morning, she finally realized just how much she had lost in losing her best friend.

            **Somewhere in Japan**

            "Wow, this is a piece of cake," said Ron, executing the maneuver he had learned to perfection.

            "Yes, your Mystical Monkey Power and determination definitely go along well with this art.  You'll finish well ahead of schedule at this rate, Stoppable-san," said Sensei, stopping the training session for the day.

A/N—Well, this is a first draft.  When I wake up I'll reread it and change it.  For now, I'll just release this to try to make up for my other fic.  --


	6. World Warriors

A/N—As always, please review.

            This chapter's idea comes completely from Classic Cowboy and his excellent fiction _World Warriors_, with his permission of course.

**            "**_The flow of time is always cruel.  Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it.  One thing that does not change over time is a memory of younger days…"—Sheik (Zelda: Ocarina of Time)_

**Chapter 6**

**One Year Later**

            "It seems I have underestimated you, Ron-san.  You have picked up this grueling art faster than I had ever anticipated," said Sensei, as he quietly talked to Ron privately during their afternoon meal.  "Perhaps you can even compete in the World Warriors Tournament."

            "World Warriors tournament?" Ron asked in awe.

            "Yes, if we can complete your training within a year, you can make it back home just in time."

            "You mean, the tournament's going to be held in Middleton?"

            "Fate is quite ironic is it not?"  Ron only nodded silently, before continuing on.

            "Sensei, what are the contenders like?"

            "This is the first year the tournament will be held.  However, I personally know for a fact that the contenders are all vicious martial artists, capable of even giving me a run for my money.  It will be a great opportunity to measure your progress Stoppable-san."

---

            _Oomph!_  Kim landed hard on the solid ground, watching the thieves escape with a bundle of jewels.  _Damn it, I can't even stop a common theft anymore._  For the past year, Kim had heeded Dr. Director's warnings and stuck to the private cases, which she was failing quite often.  Without Ron to distract her enemies, she accumulated failure after failure after failure.

            "How could you let them do that!" the woman shrieked.  "You're Kim Possible; it says here you can do anything, and you couldn't stop a bunch of lowlifes from ransacking a jewelry store?!"  Kim hung her head low, realizing that she let down another one of her clients.  Quietly slipping out, she jumped into her own car, unable to find a ride for any of her missions anymore due to her numerous failures.  Thus, she was basically limited to small missions located nearby, though she was failing miserably at those too.  In fact, the only success she had in the past year was saving a cat from a tree.  _How could this happen?  Ron…_

            Sighing, she turned on the radio, hoping to hear some cheerful news or any news at all to drown out her sorrow.

            "On to our next topic: Kim Possible, hero or menace?  Caller #1, you're on."

            "Hi, I'm calling from Upperton, and all I can say is that Kim Possible is a menace and nothing more.  She hasn't done anything heroic in the past year and has caused far more trouble with her involvement."

            "Thank you, caller #2, you're on."

            "I would just like to say that Kim Possible is a menace and should be stopped at all costs.  Every time she shows up at a crime scene she gets caught and causes a lot more trouble than necessary.  I personally—" Kim shut off the radio with a mixture of anger and sadness.  _Maybe I have become more of a menace instead of an aid.  Without Ron, I can never enter stealthily; without him, I can't do anything right._  She sighed to herself as she arrived home and ran to her room.  Jumping into her computer seat, she stared at her website and broke down in to tears.  _Ron, I need you; I wasn't happy because of Josh.  I was happy because of you._  Looking up at her site one last time, she clicked on delete, signifying the end of Team Possible.

            As she set her homepage back to her default ISP's, one of the top stories caught her eye.

**Middleton to Host the First World Warriors Tournament!**

Bigger than every fighting tournament combined, the first annual World Warriors Tournament will be held in a small suburban town by the name of Middleton for an unspecified reason.  Millions of fighters across the globe are training just to qualify for this legendary tournament, which is said to be a revival of the ancient games to determine the world's greatest.  Starting next week, qualifying tournaments will be held in nearly nine hundred registered cities.  Champions of each will earn the opportunity to compete in the preliminaries held next year during a ten day span.  Dubbed the biggest sporting event in the history of man, the World Warriors Tournament will determine, officially, who the world's greatest fighter is.

            "Kim, Josh is here!"  Book marking the page for later reference, Kim turned off her computer and headed downstairs.

---

            Ron pushed himself even harder as he struggled to complete his exercise for the day.  "One-thousand-two-hundred-and-ten," he breathed heavily, completing another pushup.  The pain in his body begged him to stop, but he knew he had to go on.  Sucking his breath in, he descended to the ground before exploding up in another fit of pain.

            "You can rest now, Stoppable-san," said Sensei.  A wave or relief washed over Ron's body as he collapsed to the ground in agony.  Sweat continued to trickle down his now very lean body and onto the hard training mat.  Through all his physical pain, he felt extremely at peace mentally.  With his mind clear, Ron drifted off to sleep still drenched in sweat, as his sensei looked on in admiration and pride.


	7. Redemption

A/N—Short chapter but I wanted to leave a message about _The Day it Changed_. Chapter 21 is complete, but I'm reluctant to release it due to some choppiness and plot changes that I might want to make. Thank you for your patience. Please read and review.

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Josh," said Kim opening the door for him.

"Kim, we need to talk," he said sternly. Kim quietly slipped on her shoes and stepped outside. It was a clear, starry night. A comfortable breeze blew through Middleton as Kim closed the door and listened to what Josh had to say. "Listen, I know we've been going out since high school, but I don't think this is going to work. I just heard about you on the radio today, and it wasn't anything positive. Kim, I'm not ready for all this negative publicity…and I want to break up with you." What was left of Kim's once perfect world shattered. Josh felt a painful slap across his face before he watched Kim run through her door. Turning around, he headed back towards his car, feeling somewhat sad.

Kim ignored her parents questions and ran straight to her room. She slammed the door shut and locked it. Jumping onto her bed, she just sobbed.

_'How could this happen?'_

_'You put too much faith in him.'_

_'Didn't he earn it?'_

_'Did he?'_

_'He never cheated on me…'_

_'He didn't as far as you know. Besides, even if he didn't you were still a good girlfriend to have around.'_

_'What?'_

_'Beautiful, smart, and extremely **popular**.'_ The truth hit home, as Kim realized that Josh didn't truly love her for what she was, but for what she was to other people. She continued sobbing, realizing that she had finally hit rock bottom.

"Stoppable-san, you must learn to harness your energy now. If you want to achieve your full potential, you must learn to manipulate the power within."

"I'm…trying…" Ron said in a determined voice.

"Clear your mind. You still have too much bitterness within. Forget the past…clear your mind."

**Kim's POV**

Where do I go now? How do I pick up the pieces of a broken life? All my dreams…ambitions to maybe one day join Global Justice and get married to Josh and to start a family…all gone. Who do I go to now that Ron's gone?

_'Ron…why did you have to leave?'___

_'Why did I have to push him away?'_

_'This is my fault.'_

_'All of it.'_

_'I'll find him one day…'_

_'…and achieve redemption.'_

_'Redemption.'_

I suddenly remembered the article I was reading before Josh came in and…broke up with me. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I got on the computer. _The world's greatest fighter…_

It was time to start training.


End file.
